Isaac Stone
Bishop Isaac Stone is a bishop of the Ethos Church. Originally hailing from Solaris, he was once a cadet at the Jugend Military Academy in Etrnenak, where he was originally known as Isaac Stein. He also attended Jugend with with Kahran Ramsus, Miang Hawwa, Hyuga Ricdeau (Citan Uzuki), his personal rival Jesiah Black, and the love of his life, the woman who would become Racquel Black. Stein's love for Racquel was as intense as his hatred for Jesiah, who he saw as his better and the man who he always needed to beat. Stein was passed up for opportunity after opportunity because Jessiah was always doing just a little bit better than he was. Jesiah was chosen to be an Element and Stein was passed over. Jesiah was chosen to become the commander of Gebler and Stein was passed over. Kahran Ramsus was then chosen to become the commander of Gebler when Jesiah vacated the position and again Stein was passed over. And worst of all, in Stein's mind at least, Racquel chose Jesiah over him and became his wife while Stein was simply tossed aside. Suffering rejection after rejection Stein became very bitter and vengeful at his rival Jesiah, who he saw as the cause of all his misery. When Jesiah, now going by the assumed name of Jesse moved down to the surface to start a family Stein followed him looking for revenge. He joined the Solarian-run false church known as the Ethos Society and with no Jesse there to impede his progress he rapidly became a Bishop in the church under the assumed name of Isaac Stone. He then formulated a plan designed to strike back at Jesse in the way that would hurt him the most, he would attack him through his own family. He sent the Wels, who were produced and controlled by the Ethos out to Jesse's house to murder Racquel. He had no qualms about doing in his former object of affection because in his warped mind she became 'tainted' when she chose Jesse over him. After the Wels had done their dirty work Stone swooped in and was the first one to befriend and console Jesse's children Billy Lee and Primera Black. Using his position as a supposed man of the cloth and a trusted authority figure he convinced Billy that Jesse was to blame for his mother's death and Billy was inclined to believe him. He fell for Stone's manipulation and began hating his father while believing every last lie the "honorable" Bishop told him. Stone convinced Billy to become an Etone, a member of the church who defends the people of the world against the same Wels that Stone so heartlessly sends out after them. It only came out years later that Stone was a liar, a murderer and a false Bishop. It broke Billy's heart once again to learn that Stone never actually cared for him and just used him to strike back at his father and that everything he believed in was a complete and utter lie. When Stone's treachery is revealed he goes running back to Solaris seeking Krelian's help. Krelian "helped" him by surgically grafting him to the massive Gear secretly stored under the Ethos HQ known as the Alkanshel. He confronts Billy and his new companions in it, but after he is defeated once, he is approached by Grahf who offers him "the Power". Stone accepts and Grahf powers up Alkanshel into a monster gear. When all seems lost Jesse appears and, using his modified Buntline Gear, he and Billy are able to destroy the Alkanshel and bring Stone to his well-deserved end. Stone's true appearance has an uncanny resemblance to the Red Skull, archnemesis of Comic book icon Captain America. Category:Xenogears characters Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists